First book in: In the paws of Destiny series
by Battlecry100
Summary: Beware the stone gray warrior' Blizzardpaw apprentice of Oakclan knows not the powers that work in his life..but when he receives a message form Starclan everything changes And the survival of all the clans lie in his paws WARNING: CHP 1 IS LIST OF CLANS!
1. Chapter 1

First book in: In the paws of Destiny series

CATS OF THE CLANS:

Oakclan:

Leader: Spottedstar, large black and white tom

Deputy: Ravenpelt; black tom

Medicine cat: Littlepool, Pale orange she-cat

Apprentice: Gentelpaw

Warriors:

Oaktale: reddish brown tom

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Moonclaw: Pale gray tom

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

Desertstorm: Sandy brown she-cat twin to Desertcloud

Apprentice: Barkenpaw

Softfoot: Pritty darkbrown she-cat

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Furntale: Darkgray she-cat

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Hightale: Light brown tom with a long tale

Blackstripe: White tom with black strips

Desertcloud: Sandy brown she-cat twin to Desertstorm

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Turtlefoot: Black brown tom

Queens : (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Frostpelt: Gray she-cat with white specks

-Kits, Blizzardkit (appreintisized in first chapter)

Dawnrose: red long haired she-cat ( sort of chestnut colored)

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: Furry white tom

Leopardpaw: Golden brown tom with lots of black spots

Blizzeredpaw: silver with specs of white (tom)

Gentelpaw: torishel she-cat

Whitepaw: orange and white tom

Silverpaw: beatiful silver she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Creamface: vary light orange she-cat

Losteye: Brown tom, blind in one eye

-----

Rockclan

Leader: Roughstar, long haird brown tom with rough looking fur

Deputy: Stonetale, brod sholderd stone gray tom

Medicinecat: Redfur, small redish tom

Apprentice: Wetpaw

Warriors:

Grayfur: gray tom

Apprentice: Sturdypaw

Shadowfur: Dark gray tom

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Dawnlight: Light orange she-cat

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Rockpelt: Dark gray tom with brod sholders

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Queens: ( She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Pebblepelt: White she-cat with speks of gray

kits-Sparrowkit, Whitekite, Blackkit

Elders:

Scarface: old brown tom with scars on his face

----

Mudclan

Leader:Willowstar, she-cat brown fur with dark brown strips

Deputy: Pantherclaw, white tom with black paws

Medicinecat: Coldface, blueish she-cat

Warriors:

Mudpool: Dirty brown tom

Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Woodfur: Light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Toadpaw

Russettale:Dark ginger tom

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Mousetale: Dusky brown she-cat with a slinder tale

Browneye: dark brwon and white tom with a brown patch anround his left eye

Slenderclaw: Light brown she-cat

Halftale: black and white tom with half his tale missing

Owlear: Light brown and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Starlingpaw: Dusky brown she-cat with black spots

Toadpaw: Golden brown tabby tom

Blackpaw: White tom withblack patches

Queens:

Dawnrose: breautiful red brown she-cat

Elders:

Notale: gray tom with no tale

----

Waterclan

Leader: Riverstar, dark gray tom

Deputy: Coldfang, smoky black tom

Medicinecat: Pebblefur, dark gray tom with black spots

Warriors:

Blackstripe: Black tom

Apprentice: Coalpaw

Bluewing: Pale blue she-cat

Apprentice: Grosepaw

Hawkeye: Darkbrown tom

Apprentice Dawnpaw

Flaconfur: Light brown tom

Apprentice: Icepaw

Leafpatch: Tortishel she-cat

Apprentice: Puddlepaw

Lilypacth: White she-cat with light brown pacths

Apprentices:

Grosepaw: Longhaird brown tom

Puddlepaw: white she-cat with gray patches

Redpaw: red brown tom

Coalpaw: Light gray tom

Icepaw: white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Snowfur: white she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Pepperkit-Whitekit-Crowkit

Elders:

Shadefur: scard dark gray tom

WARNING MAY BE UPDATED!


	2. Prologue

A/N this is my first Warriors fic so go easy on me, don't worry about its shortness I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon

Enjoy

Prologue

The pale gray she cat raced along the forest floor as rain fell in heavy sheets upon her. No moon shown this night and the only light came form the occasional lightning bolt that flashed across the dark sky. Fur sticking to her slender form, she carried the precious bundle of her kit carefully in her mouth away form the forest floor. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and she froze when a cat appeared. Her tale drooped with relief as she recognized the pale gray tom. He padded forward licking her head affectionately, his blue eyes filled with sadness, which quickly disappeared as he noticed the squealing bundle. 

"Is this him?" He mowed. She placed the kit down between her paws.

"Yes" she replied. He leaned forward to sniff at kit which was a tom. 

"He is to be called Blizzardkit as is your costume right?" He nodded eyes full of sorrow.

"Star I-" He stopped unsure of what to say. She leaned forward to lick his cheek. "I will see you again. She mewed softly and ran back into the depths of the forest.

_warriorswarriorswarriors_

Sorry for its shortness but don't fret there will be more!

P.S I'm looking for a Beta if interested please email me thanks!


End file.
